Together Forever
by Satan Kitty
Summary: Hey Everyone! First fic in a long time! Hope you like. Shadow and Amy love each other and couldn't be happier. But when Shadow breaks down, will they lose everything? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


Hey everyone. My first fanfic in awhile, I really hope it turns out okay.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters-they belong to SEGA.

Amy-Age 22

Shadow-Unknown

Sonic-Age 25

Tails-Age 18

Knuckles-Age 26

Rouge-Age 27

Shadow and Amy had been living together for almost a year now. After Sonic rejected Amy for the last time, the pink hedgehog found comfort, and soon love, in Shadow. They both lived very well, Shadow had compensation money for the events on the ARK and Amy was well off with her job as a secretary at a large corporation.

Just two months ago, Shadow had proposed to Amy, strengthening their love for each other. Currently, they couldn't have been happier together. They were sitting on the couch in silence, Amy in Shadow's arms, the both of them enjoying Amy's well-deserved vacation for Christmas and the New Year. She had taken delight from just twirling her finger around in Shadow's chest fur while his arm that was around her neck stroked her arm. Amy snuggled in closer to feel more warmth from her lover's body. As she did this, Shadow tightened his arm around her, never wanting to let go.

"You know what?" Amy asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Replied Shadow, turning his head so he could bury his nose into his fiancée's lovely-smelling quills.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Shadow. I can't wait to get married…" with that, she pulled up her head so she could look at him. "I love you."

Shadow smiled and looked into her jade green eyes. How he loved those eyes… "I love you too, Amy."

They went into a small, but loving, kiss that made both of them tingle all over. Amy broke it, smiling with her eyes closed while Shadow opened his and observed his cute soon-to-be bride. She snuggled her head below his chin, once again playing with his chest fur. She let out a sigh of contentment and Shadow closed his eyes in thought.

'I've never felt this way about anyone. It pains me to admit it to myself, but Amy gives me a much stronger feeling than even… Maria. I can't lose what we have together, I don't know what I would do without her by my side…'

Shadow was relaxed now, realizing what he and Amy had was true love; they were soul mates. However, the ultimate life form still did not know how fragile love could be.

--Two Days Later--

It was New Year's Eve. Amy had planned a party for everyone to get together at hers and Shadow's house. Shadow, never being as social as Amy, was a little reluctant to have a huge gathering in his own home.

"It's gonna be fine Shadow! We love all these people." Amy said as she prepared the house for their guests. "Now go get changed already, they'll be coming soon." Amy had been all ready at 7:00, an hour ago. She was wearing a nice black dress that fit her body perfectly and decided to put on a little black eyeliner to accentuate the green of her eyes.

Shadow sighed, unwillingly going upstairs to their room to put on the outfit Amy had picked out for him. It was a rather dressy suit, making Shadow a little uncomfortable. But Amy's reasoning was that they hadn't seen their good friends in awhile, so they needed to look nice. He got dressed and went downstairs and back to the living room. Amy turned around from opening the door for the guests that would be coming soon and took in how handsome her partner looked. He came half way to her trying to move around in the clothes to be more comfortable.

"Did it really have to be this dressy?" Shadow asked.

"Come on Shadow, it's just one special night. I think you can handle it." Amy answered, walking to him in the middle of the quite spacious living room to fix his clothes. "There," she stated as she finished messing around with his shirt. She patted his chest with both hands and said, "You look so good, I might not be able to control myself." She grinned.

"Oh really?" Shadow said, smirking.

"Mhm." She put her arms around his neck, he put his hands on her waist, and they kissed. They were so deep in their kiss that they didn't notice Sonic standing in the doorway. The blue hedgehog raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, am I interrupting something?" He asked to make his presence known.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped. Her and Shadow pushed away from each other in embarrassment. "Oh it's so good to see you!" She tried to brush off the incident. As she walked over she straightened her dress out, it being a little crunched up from Shadow.

"Hey Ames." Sonic said as Amy came up to him. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "It's real good to see you, too. I brought this wine for the party…"

"Oh here, let me take that to the kitchen. Nice suit." She added noticing that he looked good in his wardrobe as well. She left to put the wine away, leaving the ex-enemies alone. Even though they were now friends, there was still tension between them.

"So… I can really see that you and Amy are definitely working out." Sonic said to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah. Actually, we're engaged now." Shadow said, trying to buy time so Amy could come back. He had no choice but to become friends with the faker because the love of his life used to be so obsessed with him.

"No way! That's great man, congratulations!" Sonic sounded a little surprised.

"Um, come in. You're the first to arrive so the party hasn't started yet." Shadow motioned for him to come inside.

"Thanks. I talked to Tails earlier; he should be here soon."

"Alright. Sounds good…" Shadow was desperately waiting for Amy. The uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Okay has any one else come?" Amy walked back into the living room.

"Nope!" Shadow jumped as he heard her voice and felt a huge surge of relief. He tuned out now that Amy could talk to Sonic and he didn't have to deal with him.

"So, Sonic, how have you been since I last saw you?" Amy started, trying to spark conversation. She could feel the tension between the two of them.

"Oh you know, everything's great since Eggman was arrested, but I still have a ton of money from rescuing the world so many times." He smiled; he loved to brag.

"Well that sounds great. What about other things, like, are you still single?" Amy asked.

At this, Shadow's ears perked. He was a little surprised that Amy would inquire about Sonic's love life. Apparently, Sonic was as well.

"Well, yeah technically I am. I see lots of girls, but I'm not actually dating any of them. Lemme tell ya, I'm livin' the great life: drinking and girls. It's amazing not to have a care in the world and just relax with the people who love me." Sonic replied, giving his famous smirk.

"Oh, that sounds fun, I guess…" Amy let out a little giggle.

Shadow wasn't liking this conversation at all. He stepped up and put his arm around Amy and said, "Yeah sounds fun. But I hope one day you could actually fall in love and experience what Amy and I have, it's a lot better than one night stands."

"Shadow! I'm sorry Sonic, he didn't mean-"

Sonic put a hand up to signal Amy to stop talking and looked at Shadow as he spoke. "No, it's alright Ames. Shadow can say what he wants."

Just then Rouge and Knuckles walked through the door. Sonic turned around to greet them and acted as if nothing had happened. Amy pushed Shadow away and gave him an angry look. He shrugged his shoulders and she left to say hello to the arriving guests and take their gifts. Rouge and Knuckles came over to Shadow after Amy left to put the gifts at the bar. Shadow hugged Rouge and shook hands with Knuckles.

"So you two are really doing well, huh?" asked Rouge of Shadow.

Before Shadow could answer, Sonic jumped in. "Oh yeah you guys, they're engaged!"

"What? Congratulations!!" The both of them told Shadow, hitting his arm in a friendly way.

"Yeah, and Knuckles and I actually started dating." Rouge announced, with a little blush from the echidna. Shadow returned the congratulations.

"Okay you guys, let's start the music!!" Amy yelled out from behind the bar. Everyone yelled back in approval and hit songs started to play. Tails walked in and the greeting cycle took place once again, he too learned of the engagement between Shadow and Amy. Afterward, Amy turned on the big screen TV so they could know when the countdown was.

Everyone was dressed nice and drinking the wine that every one had brought over. Tails, however, was drinking apple cider. All the heroes were breaking the ice and loosening up after a few glasses of wine. Tails was used to hanging around this behavior because Sonic was constantly hammered.

Shadow was the only one not having a blast. He didn't really drink; he would only have a glass when it was officially the New Year. Rouge, now drunk, was all over Shadow, who were both sitting on the couch. Amy saw Shadow looking uncomfortable and Rouge almost on top of him. She chuckled didn't worry because she could always trust in Shadow to be faithful. The pink hedgehog walked over to the bar where Sonic and Tails were sitting. Sonic was drunk and hunched over the bar, and Tails was trying to talk to him, though unsuccessful.

Amy sat down on Sonic's right. "That better not be wine, Tails!" She yelled over Sonic and the blasting music.

"No, just stupid cider!" he shouted back. He still was childish for his age; it was just his personality.

"Good!"

The conversation ended and the three were just listening to the popular music. Tails seemed to have gotten bored due to the lack of conversation from Sonic. He got up and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Sonic, what's wrong?" She couldn't help caring for him. The blue hedgehog was always her hero and her biggest crush.

"My life's a mess…" He replied.

"I thought you loved the way you live?" Amy was a little shocked at such a change in behavior.

"Nope. Shadow was right. Being together with one person would be great. Girls only come to me for sex 'cus I'm a hero." Sonic took a big swig of his wine, finishing the glass. He proceeded to fill it up again.

Amy sighed. She knew that was true. "I'm sure you'll find someone someday." She tried to be reassuring.

"I already found someone, but I was stupid and let her get away."

It was almost midnight now, and Amy wanted to be with her fiancée for the big moment. Trying to rush to the end of their talk she quickly said, "I'm sure you could get her back. You're too charming for a girl to not want to be with you. Trust me, I know." She smiled at him as he looked up at her for the first time. She began to stand up to save Shadow from Rouge, but Sonic grabbed her wrist. "Sonic, I gotta go. It's almost midnight and I need to be with Shadow." He looked at her and released his grip.

"Okay, go be with your man." He went back to his hunched position while Tails came back right on time for the countdown. Shadow was standing in the room now supporting Rouge. Amy went over and helped him put her on the couch while Knuckles seemed to be having good time yelling out the countdown. Amy ran to turn off the music and ran back to be with Shadow.

Every one joined in for the countdown. "Four… Three… Two… One… Happy New Year!!!" Knuckles, Shadow and Amy toasted, Sonic and Tails did and Rouge was out. With that, Shadow and Amy had their first kiss of the New Year.

After every one had settled down and were getting tired, Shadow volunteered to take everyone home. Knuckles got Rouge up and they all crowded into Shadow's car. Amy stayed behind to clean up a little. Before she got to the actual cleaning, she decided to relax on the couch for a while. She thought about Sonic and what he had said to her. Reverting back to the giddy fan girl she once was, she was wondering if he had meant her. If he did or didn't, she still felt bad that he was really hurting inside. Amy got to the cleaning and still wondered if she could help him.

'Maybe Shadow and I just going out with him would cheer him up. Spending time with old friends would help.'

She just picked up glasses that had been left in various places and placed them in the kitchen to be dealt with tomorrow. Amy also took down the few decorations she put up for the party and just put them in the trash. She now had a headache and went to the bathroom to wash off her makeup. She got changed into her pajamas and laid in bed waiting for Shadow.

After just a few minutes, Amy heard the door opening and closing. She smiled as she waited for him to enter the bedroom.

"I see you cleaned up a little." Shadow said as he entered their bedroom.

"Yup. How was driving everyone home?" Amy asked.

"Awkward. Sonic wouldn't stop singing. He was really drunk." Shadow sounded a little angry.

"Oh it's ok. It was the perfect time for everyone to get drunk. I'm buzzed right now…" Amy trailed off, hoping Shadow would catch the hint.

"Oh…" he did.

Amy took off his jacket and threw it on the floor, smirking. Shadow smirked back and took off the rest of his clothes while Amy climbed into bed. He got in with her.

"Shadow, I love you."

"I love you, too."

And they had their next first of the New Year.

Whew!!! Hope you guys liked it. It took me all day!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need help with my writing!! Honestly, I think I'm a little disappointed in this first chapter, but I don't know until you review!!! PLEASE 


End file.
